


Blind Faith

by jameee25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Sam Winchester, Feels, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameee25/pseuds/jameee25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't see. At least most of the things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while at work, no idea where it came from.
> 
> Unbetad, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Feedback is love, I'm also on tumblr : clearlylostmymind.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s one of the first things they do after Sam loses his sight. He can’t even find his way around the bunker alone, can’t open the fridge and fetch a bottle of beer, and he sure as hell doesn’t know how to read braille.

Dean has no doubt that he will though, and that he will be awesome at that, because that’s just what his gorgeous, smart, fucking incredible little brother is like, but right now, this is one of the things that fill Dean with hot-coal rage the most.  
Sammy can’t read. And this thought is enough to bring him to tears.  
In what kind of a fucked up world you can bring someone from the dead numerous times, but you can’t give them their eyesight back?  
D  
ean want’s to shoot something. He wants to blow up shit ton of TNT and watch something, anything, go up in flames.  
But he doesn’t.  
I  
nstead, he is concentrating hard on each thrust of his hips, on each caress of his hands, on each ragged whisper coming out of his mouth as he worships Sam.  
Sam’s eyes are closed, a blissed-out expression on his face, and Dean is dreading the moment that’s sure to come after, when both of them let go and the post-orgasmic high will run down. So he doesn’t think about that.

He kisses Sam, hard, his hips grinding relentlessly into his brother, because neither of them want is slow and gentle now. No pity, no regrets.  
He pours his entire soul into his brother, letting his body do all the talking. When he feels that Sam is about to come, his mouth is running on auto-pilot as he says, “That’s it beautiful, let go, look at me,” and he nearly bites his tongue at his stupidity.  
But then Sam opens his eyes, and although Dean knows he can’t see a thing, he feels the force of his brother empty gaze all the way to his very core.  
“Dean,” Sam pants a second later, and comes all over their chests.

Dean lets go then, buried deep inside his brother, and he is leaning down to kiss his own tears from Sam’s face.  
They fall asleep like that, Dean going soft but doesn’t pull out, both sticky with sweat and come and tears.

Dean doesn’t mind. He knows that eyesight or not, Sam is still the only person is the fucking world that can truly see him.


End file.
